


Autumn rain

by Poonh



Series: RedandBlue [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BDAY LISA!, Lisa best girl bets waifu tks, also the story got sucker toward the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: Don't drag people into the water irl pls tks





	Autumn rain

"It's raining..." Lisa pointed out the obvious, the unrelenting downpours mercilessly absorbed her voice.

Sayo knew she had this unwanted ability to bring rains in times of gathering or events. So of course, this time was no surprising.

"I'm sorry Imai-san" Her voice was quiet, layered with guilts. "We can always have a party with the rest of Roselia later to-"

"No" Lisa said she wanted to go to the beach, and there was no way she would let the rain get in her way. "Come, Sayo." The brunette slightly tugged at the other's sleeve, but she waited for no answer. Lisa tossed her shoes and socks away and playfully hopped out from the shelter; green eyes glimming with excitement as she turned to make a run for the beach, into the pouring rain.

"Imai-san!"

Sayo called out to the always carefree girl, hands reached for the umbrella and chased after her friend. Both were running quickly, then Lisa suddenly stoped and turned around to face Sayo, each wave came crashing onto the shore slowly embraced Lisa's feet.

The rain drenched Lisa from head to toe. Long wavy brown curls framed her face beautifully, her thin rain soaked uniform revealed sight of a plain bra underneath through it's transparent fabric. Then there was her eyes, the excitement was still there but now, sadness silently seep through them. They were almost screaming 'Don't come here', and with that, Sayo stopped, staring at the bassist.

"SAYO!" Lisa's voice was too loud, and Sayo almost winced at the volume. But she then mouthed something, so quietly, so secretly that Sayo couldn't catch it at all.

"What?"

"Come closer!" and yet, her eyes still emitted the kind of atmosphere that screams 'Not too close'. Lisa was afraid, but of what, Sayo couldn't tell. Maybe she was afraid that Sayo could see right through her everything. Had Sayo been a woman with more ability to comfort others with gentle touches, that might be the moment she pulled Lisa into a hug and said everything was going to be all right.

But she wasn't, so she simply followed the order, stepping forward until the distance between them became close enough Sayo could see that little smile tugging at the corner of Lisa's lips.

"Yes, Imai-san?" Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and filled with confusion, but Lisa didn't care. Lisa hand reached for Sayo's and leaned backward. Sayo could only catch a brief display of a new spark in her gaze, before both of them lost their balance and fell into the salty water.

"Imai-san what the hell!" Sayo was surprised, and mild frustration, of course, no one wanted to dive into the water when it was raining like that. But Lisa just laughed, soon turned into a smile, so bright it was almost like the sun. The guitarist was about to stand up, but Lisa's hands held her back. Sayo, kneeling on the gritty sands, both hands on Lisa's side and her body surrounded the other's presence.

"I like the rain." Slanted green eyes stared into a shade paler, and when those audible words got repeated over and over again, Sayo finally understood it.

Lisa had always been a gyaru with a golden heart, the one who had nothing but love and kindness for those around her.

But in that moment, Lisa wanted to be selfish, just for once.

She made Sayo agree to her request to go to the beach on her birthday.

She absentmindedly ran into the pouring rain, letting the rain soak her from head to toe. But she didn't care, Lisa relished the feeling of cold drops against her skins and the trails they left.

She made both of them fall into the water. Sayo was frustrated but Lisa cherished every moments.

What else more Lisa wanted, Sayo didn't know. But she had no problems with them either.

"Imai-san-"

"I like the rain, Sayo" Slender arms wrapped around Sayo neck, pulling her closer until their foreheads touching.

To think someone would ever be there to embrace the rain she had always wanted to usher away.

It was Lisa's birthday, but it seemed like Sayo was the one got gifted.

No, that couldn't be it.

"Let's go home Imai-san." Sayo smiled. "I'll make you a cake."

-

Autumn rain was usually a chaos. It painted the scenery a pale shade of white, the wind mercilessly knocked down everything that got in it's way. But after that, the whole world became brighter, not even a single hint of the chaos just minutes ago could be seen.

Autumn rain was something that came, without a warning, unexpectedly and violently disturbed one's ever chilling day.

And left.

Today, Sayo learnt more about it.

In the middle of it, she found love.

Maybe she could have this kind of feeling for someone afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't drag people into the water irl pls tks


End file.
